Tetsuya Kuroko
|Kanji=黒子 テツヤ |Rōmaji=Kuroko Tetsuya |Spitzname=Tetsu |Geschlecht=Männlich |Alter=16 |Geburtstag=31. Januar |Sternzeichen=Wassermann |Haarfarbe=Hellblau |Augenfarbe=Hellblau |Größe=168 cm (Seirin) 155 cm (Teikō) |Gewicht=57 kg |Blutgruppe=A |Verwandtschaft= |Beruf=Schüler |Team=Teikō Junior High (früher) Seirin High |Position=? |Talent=Misdirection Tap Pass Cyclone Pass Ignite Pass Ignite Pass Kai Vanishing Drive Misdirection Overflow Phantom Shot |Manga=Kapitel 1 |Anime=Folge 1 |Synchronsprecher/Vomic=Ami Koshimizu |Synchronsprecher/Anime=Kenshō Ono }} Tetsuya Kuroko (黒子 テツヤ'', Kuroko Tetsuya'') ist der Hauptcharakter des Manga und Anime Kuroko no Basuke. Er war "the Sixth Phantom Player" von den Generation der Wunder. Kuroko hat sich auf Irreführung und Pässe spezialisiert. Außerdem spielt er als Stammspieler für Seirin, mit den Ziel das Team und Taiga Kagami zu den besten Japans zu machen. Eigenschaften 'Aussehen' Kuroko ist sehr klein gebaut für einen Basketballspieler. Er hat hellblaues Haar, welches von ihn aus nach links gestylt ist. Seine Augenfarbe ist blau und er hat stets einen leeren Blick. Kurokos Haut ist ziemlich blass. Er trägt das weiß-schwarz-rote Seirin-Trikot mit der Nummer 11. Außerdem trägt er manchmal schwarze Schweißbänder. Seine Basketballschuhe sind weiß mit einem blauen Streifen. Wenn Kuroko nicht trainiert oder ein Spiel hat, trägt er seine Schuluniform, einen typischen japanischen Gakuran. Das Oberteil des Gakuran ist schwarz, mit langen Ärmeln, hat einen Stehkragen und Knöpfe bis rauf zum Kinn. Der Stoff am Rand ist blau und verläuft an den Ärmeln und vertikal in der Mitte bis zum Kinn. Dazu trägt er immer schwarzen Hosen. Es wurde angemerkt, dass sein "Bedhead-Style", den er ab und an trägt, besonders grauenhaft ist. Meist bekommt er dann den Kommentar, sich mal die Haare zu kämmen, zu hören.Kuroko no Basuke Kapitel 60, Seite 3 'Persönlichkeit' Kuroko hat eine ausdruckslose und unkomplizierte Persönlichkeit. Er arbeitet immer sehr hat und versucht andauernd, die Bedürfnisse des Teams über seine eigenen zu stellen. Er ist ziemlich düster und nicht wahrnehmbar, eine Eigenschaft, die sich gut mit seiner Irreführung kombinieren lässt. Er zeigt auf viel Respekt gegenüber seinen leidenschaftlichen Team-Kameraden und denkt, dass wenn Senpais den Stolz haben, die Kōhais den Respekt haben.Kuroko no Basuke Kapitel 24, Seite 3 Trotz seiner eigentlich eher ruhig wirkenden Persönlichkeit, kann Kuroko extrem wütend werden, wenn das Spiel "schmutzig" gespielt wird und seine Teamkameraden bedroht, oder gar im Spiel gegen Kirisaki Daīchi durch dessen Foul Methoden verletzt werden. Seine Aura kann sich so drastisch ändern, das sogar Kagami Angst bekommt, wenn er ihn so sieht.Kuroko no Basuke Kapitel 103, Seite 7 Wenn Kuroko wütend ist, wird es sehr hart ihn zu schlagen, da sich sein Kampfgeist gesteigert hat. Auch wenn sich die Situation verschlechtert, scheint er noch sehr gesprächig.Kuroko no Basuke Kapitel 5, Seite 17 Kuroko bezeichnet sich selbst metaphorisch als "Schatten".Kuroko no Basuke Kapitel 1, Seite 30 Damit meint er, das er für jemand anderen spielen wird und er stärker wird, wenn das "Licht" stärker ist. Mit dem "Licht", meint er den Spieler, den er während eines Basketball-Spiels unterstützt. Während seiner Junior High School Basketball-Karriere war sein "Licht" Aomine, nun ist es jetzt Kagami. Außerhalb von Spielen ist Kuroko trotz seiner kaum wahrnehmbaren Perönlichkeit sehr gut im Umgang mit Frauen. Seine Freunde, Kagami, Aomine und Kise sind dagegen wirklich schockiert, wenn sie sehen wie leicht Kuroko Momoi wieder aufmuntern kann und sogar weiß was bei einen Date zu tun ist.Kuroko no Basuke Extra 2 Kuroko hat auch Kagami schon einen Vortrag gehalten, das er taktvoller mit Frauen umzugehen hat. Insgesamt ist er ein sehr ruhiger, rationaler Mensch, aber manchmal hatt er auch sehr alberne Momente. In einen Omake meint er, dass er auch wahrnehmbar werden kann und dies macht er indem er seine Jacke über den Kopf zieht und die Leute ihn so automatisch sehen und lachen. Es gibt Zeiten, wo er seine Irreführung-Fähigkeit einsetzt um wegzulaufen oder als er einmal zu spät bei einem Spiel war, gab er vor schon von Anfang an da gewesen zu sein.Kuroko no Basuke Kapitel 81, Seite 11 (bis Kagami Kuroko auf den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn hinwies, die belegt, das Kuroko den ganzen Weg von der Schule aus gelaufen sein muss) Während er gegenüber seinen Teamkollegen recht kühl wirkte, taute dies nach und nach auf und er öffnet sich nun selbst auch mehr. Kuroko hat eine Faible für niedliche Tiere, wie Katzen und Hunde, was sich an seinen Hund, Tetsuya Nr. 2, zeigen lässt. 'Vergangenheit' In der 5. Klasse sah Kuroko ein Basketballspiel im Fernsehen, was ihn sehr interessierte und er anfing Basketball bei einen nahe gelegenen Platz zu spielen, da er sich keinen Teams anschließen konnte. Dort freundete er sich auch mit einen Nachbarsjungen an, welcher sich später als Shigehiro Ogiwara offenbarte und Kuroko Basketball beibrachte. Sie trennten sich, versprachen sich allerdings, das sie sich wieder in der Junior High treffen würden.Kuroko no Basuke Kapitel 204, Seite 4 An seinen ersten Tag in der Junior High, im April, geht Kuroko durch die Menge, wobei nur wenige auf ihn aufmerksam werden, wie üblich. Er scheint entschlossen dem Basketball-Club beizutreten. Später, in der Turnhalle ist Kuroko überrascht, dass so viele Schüler versuchen sich für den Club zu bewerben und er erfährt dass das Teikō Basketball-Team sehr berühmt ist. Sanada, der Trainer, erklärt das Club-System mit der ersten bis zur dritten Mannschaft. Kurokos Ziel ist es in die erste Mannschaft zu kommen, ist aber verblüfft als er in die dritte Mannschaft eingeteilt wird, wegen seiner allgemein schwachen Fähigkeiten.Kuroko no Basuke Kapitel 204, Seite 16 Kuroko trainierte daraufhin hart im Club und trainierte auch noch lange danach weiter. Wegen seiner schwachen Präsens, wurde er nie beachtet und die Geräusche des Basketballs in der Turnhalle wurden sogar einen Geist zugeschrieben. Als Daiki Aomine dies hörte ging er prompt in die Turnhalle, um sich selbst ein Bild davon zu machen, bekam allerdings in der Turnhalle erstmal den Basketball von Kuroko auf den Kopf geworfen, welcher sich dafür entschuldigte. Die beiden wurden schnell Freunde, obwohl Aomine in der ersten Mannschaft als Stammspieler spielte. Sie trainierten zusammen und respektierten den jeweils anderen, mit Aomines Wunsch, dass sie beide einmal zusammen auf denselben Platz spielen würden. Auch nach harten Training, war er immer noch nicht in der Lage in die zweite Mannschaft noch in die erste Mannschaft zu kommen. Sein Trainier erklärte Kuroko, dass er das Team verlassen sollte, da er einer der Mitglieder sei, der die wenigsten Punkte holte. Es sei aber immer noch Kurokos Entscheidung ob er gehen wolle oder nicht. Plot 'Introduction' Text folgt noch 'Seirin vs Kaijō' Text folgt noch 'Interhigh preliminaries' Text folgt noch ''Semi-finals'' Text folgt noch ''Finals'' Text folgt noch ''Final league'' Text folgt noch 'Return of Kiyoshi' Text folgt noch 'Summer Training Camp' Text folgt noch 'Interhigh' Text folgt noch 'Winter Cup preliminaries' Text folgt noch ''Final league'' Text folgt noch 'Winter Training Camp' Text folgt noch 'Winter Cup' Text folgt noch ''Round 1'' Text folgt noch ''Round 2'' Text folgt noch ''Round 3'' Text folgt noch ''Quarter-finals'' Text folgt noch ''Semi-finals'' Text folgt noch ''Finals'' Text folgt noch Fähigkeiten Text folgt noch 'Misdirection' Text folgt noch 'Invisible Pass' Text folgt noch 'Ignite Pass' Text folgt noch 'Ignite Pass Kai' Text folgt noch 'Cyclone Pass' Text folgt noch 'Vanishing Drive' Text folgt noch 'Misdirection Overflow' Text folgt noch 'Phantom Shot' Text folgt noch 'Kuroko Kagami alley-oop' Text folgt noch Beziehungen 'Taiga Kagami' Text folgt noch 'Daiki Aomine' Text folgt noch 'Ryōta Kise' Text folgt noch 'Satsuki Momoi' Text folgt noch 'Shintarō Midorima' Text folgt noch 'Seijūrō Akashi' Text folgt noch 'Atsushi Murasakibara' Text folgt noch 'Shigehiro Ogiwara' Text folgt noch 'Seirin Team' Text folgt noch 'Andere' Text folgt noch Trivia Text folgt noch Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Seirin High Kategorie:Teikō Junior High Kategorie:Spieler